


i need you in my bloodstream

by aelins



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex, but she enthusiastically consents?, emma is on faerie juice, julian is hearteyes over emma, some what dubious consent, they’re at the bone chandelier, they’re both out of control i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Their travel year is going nicely, they fuck themselves hoarse in Paris, London, and finally the infamous Prague. The Bone Chandelier has always had the perfect nooks and crannies for secrets. The place has not changed.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	i need you in my bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a REALLY explicit work! Enjoy, horndogs!

The lights are blinding. The strobe lights, and sticky sweet smell of alcohol and sweat combined, makes them only move faster. Emma’s golden blonde hair moves in a whirl behind her. Julian always loved her, he thinks he might love her doubly so, now. 

They are old enough to drink in Prague. Being at the famous, and now renowned Bone Chandelier is making them both wild. Julian, ever in search of control, has had a grand total of two whiskey sours—and nothing else. 

It is beyond clear that while Emma may not have had much to drink, she’s had plenty of the silver fluid dripping from the ceiling. 

Julian allows her to grind desperately on him. If she was any less in control, he might force her hand and tug her back to the institute. 

“Julian,” Emma groans as she grinds against his hard length. He’s hard in a way he knows he has no right to be. He’s a father—maybe not officially—but certainly in the only sense that matters. A part of him screams he’s only eighteen,  _ he is still young _ . Even if the Dark War and the most recent developments in the shadow world press heavy on his consciousness. 

“Emma, sweetheart, we should go,” Julian’s control is slipping, he will soon want to bend her over and fuck her right here, right now. 

“No!” She gasps, and pulls him into a cove of the club, specifically designed for clandestine affairs. “I want you Julian, now,” She doesn’t need to say another word, his cock is aching in his dark blue jeans. The black shirt he’s wearing gets rucked up so Emma can feel her former Parabatai’s rock hard body. Emma’s taller, stronger frame has always been a perfect fit for Julian’s strong, swimmer’s body. 

_ They fit together like lock and key. _

Tonight is no different from any other night. Their coupling is just as frenzied. They’ve been doing this for close to a year, maybe longer, the days with Emma blurred. There were days they were a couple, soft and sweet. Days when they worked together like a warrior pair. And then there were nights, like this one. 

Julian pressed her against the rocky walls inside the Bone Chandelier, she’s going to have marks tomorrow, and she  _ cannot wait _ to see how Julian lavishes them in attention. 

“I love you,” Julian says, and it feels like the beginning of a question, not a statement. 

“I love you too, please don’t make me beg,” Emma purrs over the music, which seems distant now.

“I won’t. I want you to remember that I love you,” Julian’s smile is crooked, “Because I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.” 

Emma’s ready for this, she was made to hold Julian inside her. He makes sure no one is paying them any attention, and then pulls her floaty skirt up around her hips, they don’t need much foreplay. He brushes his thumb against her slit, seeing how wet she is. He’s only kissed her, touched her breasts a little, and she’s ready for him. 

He pumps his fingers in and out of her several times, and she croons his name,  _ Julian, Julian, Julian _ . 

They fall together, like asteroids rushing to meet the Earth, after a few pumps of his crooked fingers. 

They both groan at the delicious friction, Emma is just about to wonder aloud where her rough fucking is. But then Julian’s hips are pistoning into her and she clenches around him. 

“Fuck, honey,” Julian swears. His cock is hitting something secret inside her, something she’d tried and failed to find herself. Julian knew her better than she knew herself, and she was glad of it. 

The impressive speed and drive in his hips would surely have been punishing if the pleasure he pulled from her bones wasn’t so  _ impressive _ . There was no other word for it, before long they were both seeing stars. Emma’s thighs shake and she looks him in the eyes. She takes him in, she wants to remember him like this; wanting, wrecked and burning for her. Their lips meet in a bruising kiss and then she’s locked onto his cock, her core milking him for all he’s worth. 

He spills into her moments later, and she lets her head lean into his shoulder, allowing his sticky cum to drip down her toned thighs. 

She allows him to carry her home… no matter where they were in the wide world… home would always be their bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me read and write faster, and soothe my wrist pains lol. come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
